Antara Salazar, Godric, dan Kneazle
by Hansel A. Ivar
Summary: [SS/GG] Salazar takkan segan bermusuhan pada kucing sekalipun jika ini menyangkut Godric-nya yang mulai membagi perhatian. slash! rnr?


**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling**

**Warning: SLASH, bxb, shounen ai, misstypos, ficlet, DLDR!**

**Happy Reading~!  
**

**=o^o=**

**Antara Salazar, Godric, dan Kneazle**

**.**

Salazar melirik Godric yang sibuk bermain dengan seekor makhluk seperti kucing yang memiliki bintik hitam dengan ekor singa, menggeram senang ketika Godric mengelus kepalanya, menyebabkan kedua telinga itu berdiri tegak dan sontak mengeluskan badan berbulu keemasannya ke wajah Godric hingga sang Gryffindor tertawa geli. Salazar memutar mata, Godric masih tidak bosan bermain dengan Kneazle yang tak sengaja ditemukan olehnya di Hutan Terlarang, dan Kneazle itu langsung menyukai Godric alih-alih mengancam Godric agar tidak mendekat.

Yah, bagaimana lagi, bahkan lambang asrama Godric saja salah satu jenis kucing besar yang paling lelaki itu senangi.

Tapi tetap saja, melihat ekspresi senang Godric yang sangat kentara saat Kneazle tersebut menjilat jemarinya membuat jantung Salazar berdetak lebih kencang. Raut Godric begitu polos, ditambahi kegirangan di rautnya membuatnya makin manis. _Bloody hell_, Salazar mau tak mau mengakuinya memang. Meski mereka telah menjalin hubungan lumayan lama, bagi Salazar mengakui hal itu sangatlah sulit—dia malu untuk mengatakannya.

"Kau tak bosan bermain dengannya?" Salazar akhirnya bertanya, mengalihkan pandangan dari esai para murid ke arah Godric.

Godric menggeleng, "Tidak," jawabnya antusias, menggosok perut Kneazle itu gemas, "kapan lagi ada Kneazle yang mau didekati? Ini langka, Sal!" Lanjut Godric cengengesan.

"Kau bisa membelinya daripada menemukannya, 'kan? Kneazle yang dijual lebih jinak dari yang liar," balas Salazar bingung, mengangkat satu alis heran.

"Itu tergantung apa Kneazle menyukai kita atau tidak," Godric kini balik menatap Salazar, mengangkat Kneazle tersebut dan menunjukkannya pada Salazar dengan semangat dan Kneazle itu mengeong—Salazar baru tahu Kneazle ternyata mengeong. "Dan dia menyukai kita!"

Pria itu memutar mata malas, "Dia menyukaimu," ralat Salazar bosan, dan Godric nyengir mendengarnya.

Kneazle tersebut mendadak menjilat pipi Godric, langsung saja ujung mata Salazar berkedut tidak suka—pipi Godric adalah asetnya, tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya selain dirinya seorang. Untung saja Salazar masih bisa menahannya dengan kembali mengecek tumpukan esai di mejanya, mencoba fokus mengoreksi. Selama beberapa saat Salazar mengoreksi, lama-lama dia tak tahan mendengar cekikikan Godric makin menjadi—tidakkah Godric mengerti Salazar sedang bekerja?

"Hey, hey Sal lihat! Dia bisa melakukan beberapa trik!" Godric dengan semangat menarik-narik lengan baju Salazar, menyebabkan ujung pena-bulu yang sendang mencoret bagian salah malah melenceng membentuk garis tak jelas.

Dia terpaksa melihat ke arah Godric dan Kneazle yang secara tiba-tiba menjadi kesayangan Godric. Memang benar makhluk itu bisa melakukan trik, seperti mengulurkan tangannya yang berbantal lembut di jari berkuku tajamnya untuk meminta makanan (dan Godric memberinya potongan biskuit yang entah mengapa dimakan sungguhan oleh Kneazle tersebut), atau berdiri dengan kedua kaki belakangnya lalu melompat ke belakang dan mendarat dengan sempurna. Dan berguling di mejanya—tunggu, berguling di mejanya?!

"Singkirkan dia dari sana, 'Ric!" Ujar Salazar jengkel, menyadari bulu Kneazle kini memenuhi permukaan mejanya.

Godric dengan segera mengangkat Kneazle-nya dan tanpa rasa bersalah hanya melemparkan senyuman termanisnya agar Salazar mau memaafkannya—dan Kneazle tersebut tentunya. "Ayolah, Salazar, lihat! Dia begitu imut!" Sekian kalinya Godric mengangkat Kneazle itu dan menunjukkannya pada Salazar seraya memberikan tatapan berharap.

Salazar membuang napas lelah, pasrah dengan sifatnya yang selalu mengalah begitu mudahnya jika Godric sudah mau sesuatu. "Terserahlah," Salazar menggumam sebagai balasan, "yang pasti kau lebih imut."

"Ap—"

Godric merasakan pipinya memanas, kenapa mendadak sekali Salazar mengatakan hal itu? Godric ingin menutup wajahnya sekarang juga lantaran malu, tak menyadari Salazar makin mendekati. Kneazle yang ditemukannya sibuk mengeluskan badan ke perutnya, Godric mengelusnya lagi dengan pikiran yang masih nge-_blank_ akibat sang Ular.

Dia terkaget saat tangannya yang sibuk mengelus Kneazle sekarang dicengkram Salazar lembut, "Salazar?" panggilnya gugup, kini Kepala Asrama Slytherin itu mengecup punggung tangannya.

"Kau tahu?" Salazar menatap Godric, "kau lama-lama bisa membuatku cemburu pada Kneazle itu, Godric."

Hening sebentar, akhirnya tawa membuncah dari lelaki bersurai merah tersebut. Perutnya terasa sangat geli mendengar ucapan Salazar hingga gelak tak bisa berhenti. "Ahaha—bagaimana bisa?" Godric menghapus air matanya yang keluar lantaran terlalu banyak tertawa.

Salazar memalingkan wajah, "Ya bisa," jawabnya tidak jelas, "berhenti tertawa," suruh Salazar kemudian sebab Godric melanjutkan tawanya, tapi Godric tetap saja tertawa.

Baru tawanya berhenti ketika Salazar mendadak membungkam bibirnya dengan ciuman, membuat wajah Godric sepenuhnya memerah. Salazar menciumnya selama beberapa waktu, hanya ciuman biasa tanpa ada niat apa-apa. Godric—yang tadinya tegang—kembali rileks dan menikmati ciuman mereka, mengalungkan tangan ke leher Salazar dan terbuai begitu saja. Tidak lama kemudian mereka mengakhiri pagutan sayang mereka, saling menatap satu sama lain di mana Godric tersenyum manis walau pipinya semerah rambutnya dan Salazar cuma mengalihkan pandangan dengan rona tipis di wajah aristokratnya.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi apa?" Salazar malah bertanya balik, membuat Godric menggembungkan pipi kesal.

Godric kembali mengangkat Kneazle yang sempat terlupakan itu, "Boleh aku memeliharanya?" pinta Godric berharap, menampilkan pandangan yang sangat-sangat berharap, sementara Kneazle di dekapan Godric mengeong lagi ke arah Salazar, seolah ikut berharap pada pria tersebut.

Berpikir sebentar, lama kelamaan Salazar mengangguk menyerah, mengijinkan Godric memelihara Kneazle itu. "Baiklah, asal kau merawatnya dengan bai—"

"_Yeah_!" Godric berseru girang, terlalu kesenangan sampai-sampai menerjang ke arah Salazar guna memeluk erat Salazar. "Terima kasih, Salazar!" Ujar Godric melebarkan senyumnya, lalu tertawa geli saat Salazar mengacak surai merahnya dengan gemas.

Salazar mengangguk samar, "Kau juga harus bisa mengatur waktu, oke?"

"Oke!" Godric ikut menganggukkan kepala semangat, "akan ada waktu untuk kerja, bermain dengannya, dan bersamamu!" Lanjutnya makin bersemangat.

Salazar terkekeh pelan, mengecup kening Godric, "Baguslah, jangan melupakanku jika kau berdua dengan kucing ini," balas Salazar menatap tajam Kneazle tersebut.

Godric tertawa lagi, "Tidak, tidak. Jangan cemburu pada seekor Kneazle, Salazar," dia nyengir setelah balik mengecup kedua pipi Salazar dengan cepat, bergantian mencium kepala Kneazle itu berkali-kali karena gemas.

Salazar tersenyum kecil, tidak ada lagi rasa jengkel melihat Godric bahagia dapat memelihara Kneazle—tapi matanya kembali berkedut sebal menyadari Kneazle tersebut sengaja menjulurkan lidah padanya, mengejek Salazar mentang-mentang sang Kneazle nyaman di dekapan erat serta kecupan hangat Godric.

Baiklah, Salazar takkan segan bermusuhan pada kucing sekalipun jika ini menyangkut Godric-nya yang mulai membagi perhatian.

**.**

**.**

**End**

* * *

**Sedikit tentang Kneazle: Makhluk ini mirip kucing dengan bulu berbintik-bintik, bertotol-totol, atau bebercak-bercak, telinga berukuran besar, dan ekor seperti ekor singa. Kneazle cerdas, mandiri, dan kadang-kadang agresif. Meski demikian, bila mereka suka pada seorang penyihir, hewan ini bisa jadi binatang peliharaan yang hebat. —Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.**

**Bisakah saya meminta review kalian untuk fanfic ini? Terima kasih!**

**Love,**

**Hansel.**


End file.
